Water
by PoaTB
Summary: IX and X crossover: After failing to save his brother, Zidane somehow finds himself in the world of Spira. Found by Tidus, he joins his group to save the world. But this world is full of surprises, and when they reach Zanarkand... Where will he be?


**Water**  
By PoaTB

**Beta: **Drawl Needler

**Rated:** T (M will be on aff (dot) net if I decide to add some... mature context)

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Warning:** Mild homosexual situation, mild swearing (if not none),

**Parings:** A surprise, but you are welcome to guess.

**Set Time:** In the Ilfa tree for IX and after Sin attacks Kilika Island for X.

**Spoils:** Spoils for the ending of Final Fantasy IX and spoils for the whole game of X.

**Summary:** After failing to save his brother, Zidane somehow finds himself in the world of Spira. Found by Tidus, he joins his group to save the world. But this world is full of surprises, and when they reach Zanarkand... Where will he be?

**Side Note:** I know, I'm suppose to be working on Ribbon and Of angels, but the flash card they were on was... well... gone... So I didn't bother writing what I already written again. BUT! I am going to try to bring them back again. However this little story popped into my mind after playing Final Fantasy X again and heard Seymour say, "but they actors must play their part." And then a whole scene developed into my head when I put... Uh uh uh. Can't give that part away now, can I?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the games, Squaresoft (before it became Enix) does so the credit goes to them. The plot and idea are originally mine. That is all. Thank you.

And now... _**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**_

**x.x.x.x.x**  
Prologue:  
_The Arrival of an Angel_  
**x.x.x.x.x**

Roots and branches twisted and turned in a graceful rampage as if they were birds of pray soaring through the sky, threatening any life that dared to cross its path. Not that there was much life aside from the said roots and branches since all the monsters that once inhabited the tree were either dead or fled before the tree had a chance to demand their lives. The only living thing underneath the rampaging tree happened to be on the verge of death.

Laying there, on a small motionless branch, drawing small breaths of fresh living air, the first angel of death watched the branches and roots intertwine and mend together as if they were different colors of thread being knitted into one scarf. He found it amusing how something so dangerous could dance beautifully before his very eyes. Yes, even when death comes for him, he still has time to find beauty and poetry from his surroundings, no matter how deadly the beauty is or fatal the words may be.

He sighed pitifully. His once prideful thick wavy lavender locks of hair laid motionless underneath him with dirt and grim all over, his beautiful skin harboring large gashes and bruises in some areas, his make up long gone from a previous battle, and his clothing became nothing more then tattered fabric and trims, broken armor, and a thong that lost one out of four straps. The only thing that seemed to be unharmed was his boots.

Honestly he didn't want to die this way. Him, the almighty Kuja, laying there pathetically after being beaten down by his younger brother and his friend, his wardrobe in absolute ruin, inside the Iifa Tree (a Terrain creation), and all alone. And that was the thing he hated the most and hoped to change before the end of his life. He had hopped to find the one to end the loneliness he had been through all his life. A special someone to love, and be there as he lay dying. Someone next to him so he wouldn't die alone as he had feared. Yet everything was out of his hand. Now he lied to die alone.

All his mana spent on one single spell to save his brother and his friends. He had no energy left to move anything. His whole body became cold and numb, his mouth became dry, and his eyelids became heavy. He was reaching the end. He could feel that everything would be all right. He knew his brother was safe now, and his friends as well. The once glorious man sighed again. He should at least say he was sorry to all of them and hope they live a better life now that all the threat was out of the way. But he had not enough energy left to tell them all, so he insisted that he at least let his brother know. He would be the only one to listen to him... Well he hoped he would. Not that it would matter. No one ever listened to him. Still, he could only hope.

He told him, but received something he never thought he would receive. His brother, the one that he himself made sure lived miserably, told him, the man who took everything from his girl and everyone around him, to hold on to life. That he would be there shortly to take him out of the miserable tree. Immediately he responded back and told him not to bother unless he had a death wish. Still the blond angel told him to stay alive. That he was coming to get him out. Kuja managed to snort out and told him to beat it or he'll cast flare star on his monkey/cat tailed arse. Still, his warnings fell on deft ears and the connection broke. He shook his head warily. Sometimes heroes are too pure hearted for their own good.

He coughed and wheezed as it became more difficult to breath. There was nothing left to do before death took him over completely except reflect on the past and wait on his brother. All that had been done, every single plan he made, the sadistic pleasure he gained through others suffering, the total chaotic mayhem he planted in the heart of Gaia, to the final saving he had performed. To say he regretted all the things he had said and done would be a complete false. He loved every moment he lived, proving to his creator how robust and rebellious he could be. The only thing he found regrettable was never finding the right amount of power to kill Garland in an earlier age or kill him slowly instead of granting him a quick painless death. Maybe then, just maybe, none of this would've happened.

But now here he laid, the humiliation of defeat taking all his glorious forms away from his mighty being. For attempting a task he could never do, no matter how great the hate he possessed. No matter ho much he wanted to, or how close he had come to, he could never kill Zidane in any form or way. They were far too similar, far too alike, for him to kill anything that is like himself. It took him this much time and effort to realize it. But it was all too late. And this was his just reward.

Everything around him vibrated violently. The small branch gave away and he plunged in deeper in the alien tree and landed ungracefully on his back with a sickening crunch sound on a limp root. The area soon stopped and stayed still as the fallen angel groaned loudly at the harsh pain that coursed through his body ever more. _'Just kill me now,'_ he thought miserably, wanting the pain to be over.

Minutes passed, which soon enough became an hour. The pain was never ending up till now, and it was more then he could bear. His whole being became numb. Breathing still seemed impossible task to do. Finally everything became dark as soon as his eyelids closed. His shallow breathing became steadier, and his skin became blue. What felt like an eternity waiting was coming to an end. He managed to convince himself that his brother was not coming, for that was the sole reason why he still clanged on to his life. And slowly he felt his life slipping... slowly...

**Meanwhile**

Zidane and his fellow companions had just finished saying their goodbyes. It had been difficult since their bonds and attachments was what had his companions insisting that at least one of them goes with him within the Ilfa Tree. Still, Zidane managed to get his way, again, and promised them that he would be back. The princess had not wanted to leave him alone, but she followed through his last wish and boarded her uncle's ship. As she left, he watched the ship take off under the sinking sun. He thanked them all silently before heading off to the tree.

"Hang on Kuja," he silently said. "Little bro is coming."

He tried to look for a path that would take him to the elder genome, wanting to avoid the dangerous roots. Unfortunately he didn't have a chance to for the roots had already taken charge at him. With his agility, he had been able to avoid most of them. The adrenaline kicked in as each branch strike while he rolled, jumped, and strike in order to avoid being skewed by the arms. Although it seems that they are trying to prevent him from getting close to the base rather then killing the blond genome.

Finally, after thirty minutes of dodging and jumping, he jumped forward and manage to land on a raging branch that took him closer to the tree. He let himself relax as the branches journeys through other branches, weaving in and out. That is until another caught him and attempted to crush him. He dodged it and hop off while boarding on another. Through this one is took him to another direction, in which seems to get him there quicker then the previous one had. Closing in closer to the base of the tree, he begins to panicked when the branch showed no signs of slowing down.

Before the branch crashed into the base, Zidane saw a hole in which he has no idea where it leads to. Acting quick, he jumps off the root and into the hole, praying that it will get him where he need to be. Then he finds himself in the air and falling in a rapid pace. Vines were still dancing around the air and striking whatever dares to go near. Zidane avoided to crash into some of them, but another branch got in his way and carried him to somewhere else in the tree. He managed to catch a glimpse of something purple as the vine shot upward in a neck breaking speed. He knew he had to jump, or else all his efforts to find his brother would be in vain. So he braced himself and jumped.

"_**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**_

Air went up his nose and dried his mouth when he screamed out and his stomach found a new place close to his throat. Before falling directly on the floor, he managed to catch a glimpse of Kuja. He could already tell the silver haired genome was not fairing well. Then he landed flat on his chest in a way every man would never hope to do.

After a few minutes to regain his senses back, he got up. He stood still, waiting for his surroundings to stop spinning. It took a while since he kept taking steps and falling. Once the area became still he then proceeded to climb the stump he knew that held Kuja. He silently prayed to the Eidolon that Kuja was still hanging on. The last thing he wanted was a dead brother he knew nothing of. And he wanted Kuja to know what it is like to live; just like he had. Even if he had tried to kill him on many accounts, Zidane forgave him and understood the situation. Which gave him another reason for this rescue. Kuja life was always about missions after missions. He never experienced what it was like to live outside of missions and plans. And he wanted to give Kuja a chance to experience it before he dies.

There was a violent shake, which made Zidane lose his balance, but he held on. He proceeded when everything stopped and reached the top. Though at the sight of his new found brother, he feared the worse. The all mighty being reduced to nothing but a ragged doll, carelessly tossed aside with cuts harboring his delicate skin. The color of his skin, which was once in a healthy pale cream color, was now a sickly gray hue. His eyes never opened and his chest never once rose to show signs of life. All hopes, he felt, were lost.

"Kuja... No," Zidane frowned. He jumped over the edge and landed next to him with a soft thump. He kneeled over and took his gloves off. His frowned deepened when he pressed two fingers at the side of his neck to feel a pulse. His skin was cold as ice. It would be a miracle if the man were still alive from the lack of warmth.

Bum... bump... Bum... bump...

There! A pulse! Immediately Zidane tried to wake him up. The man was no good to him if he stayed asleep and managed to slip away into the darkness of death. A small whine was heard and something was said so softly that Zidane almost missed it. _"Brea...th..."_ Zidane didn't understand it at first, but he figured out what he meant. Zidane took one of his daggers out and started to tear what little armor was left around Kuja's torso. It didn't feel heavy. After Zidane was done removing the armor from the front, he realized just how heavy it really was. But that didn't matter. What mattered was seeing his chest rise to take air in. And that was just what Kuja was doing.

"Kuja," Zidane called. "Can you hear me?"

Kuja moaned pitifully as he tilts his head to the side. Zidanes hopes had renewed as he did and he called out to him again. "Kuja?"

Kuja never opened his eyes, to meet his. Uncertainty grasped his heart. The voice sounded familiar, but it was all muffled. "Zidane," he asked very softly. "Is that you...?"

"I'm right here," he said as he placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Don't bother opening your eyes. But try to hang on to me. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Don't bother... I told you... to go home... you imbecile..." Kuja rasped. "Why...? Why did you... come back? I-... I didn't spend the... the little mana I had left... so you can kill yourself in your... your attempt to save a dead man...."

Zidane let a small smile graced his features. "I couldn't go," he answered. "Not like this. Not when I know you are... dying in a place like this. I mean, wouldn't you have done the same if you knew I was in your situation?"

He stayed quite, not willing to answer knowing his answer would not be the right one to the hero. Zidane knew with the silence, but shrugged. "Never mind I asked." Another crash and rumble echoed through the site, which caused Zidane to topple over Kuja. Kuja grunted in pain and ground his teeth, but said nothing.

"Shit. We need to make our get away, fast." Zidane made a grab for his shoulder, but with little reserved strength Kuja swatted his had away, with difficulty.

"Zidane, I'm dying you-... You stupid fool! Save... Save yourself."

Zidane blinked and growled softly, his teeth grinding together. "You're the stupid fool," he exclaimed. "You can't just give up this easily. You can have a second chance at life. There is still time for you, so don't you go on and give up on me. God damn it! You're my brother! I can't lose my family just when I got it, no matter how much you screwed up."

Kuja scoffed. "You.... You are so selfish... Always thinking... about... yourself... Did you... Did you ever stop to think... that I want it to be this way...? To die... in shame but in... no ones view...?" The younger genome shifted his weight uncomfortably, not liking where his elder was getting at with this. "You believe me... to be a brother... Nay...! You are... mistaken... You must forget my existence... Forget what you saw in Terra... Know it was... naught but an illusion... of a false dream...

"I am no brother... Not to you... Not to the genomes... Not to anyone... Because I was born different and alone... And that is how I shall remain..." He paused to push his tears back. The knowledge of being alone always left a bitter taste, but it was one he was use to. "You still have a family... to go to... A real one... Forget about me... And go home..." He finished, expecting to hear him get up and leave.

There was silence between the two genomes, the older one waiting to hear what he is going to do next. Will he still argue with him or will he finally obey the genomes last wishes and save himself? He was hoping for the latter, but the younger genome is failing to respond with action or words. Moment later he felt something warm and wet landing on his face. He flinched, but the feeling was warm and soothing. Still no response, and he grew weary with the small genome.

Finally he opened his eyes and what he saw made him catch his breath. This boy, the one he tried to kill multiple times on many accounts, was... crying. He was crying for him. He looked angry, but in his fury he probably didn't realize the tears that left his eyes. In awed, he reached out and touched the boys' cheek. "You cry...? For me...?" There was no answer. "Why?"

"What sad words you speak my brother," he began. "To be forever alone, even in death. But it doesn't have to be this way. There is a way to be good again. You don't need to die to redeem yourself to the world or tell it not to worry about another threat. For once, you can live a life without something chaining you down. Without Garland breathing down your back. You no longer have to be the angel of death.

"That's why I came back. To drag you away from this horrible nightmare and show you what it is like to live without being surrounded by solitude, death, or being the Angel of Death. Let me show you what it's like to have a family. Because-... Because I know you never had a chance to experience it like I have. Please, let me take you home, with me," he finished with the plea.

"Home..." The elder gnome let that word linger in his head, but in his heart he knew what was true. "I have no home..."

"Yes you do!" Zidane said, very crossed at the mans negativity.

"It's... true..." he insisted.

"No it's not! You have a home Kuja..." The silver genome was about to insist that once again he didn't. He knew it was true too. Everywhere he went to he never stayed, is no longer there, or no longer his. Terra is destroyed, the desert palace collapsed once he created the portal to Memoria, and he no longer owns his private castle in Treno since the Regent was sure to take it after finding out who occupied it. He had no home. But before he could say anything, Zidane cut him off and said, "You have a home... You may not know it, but you have a home... And I'm taking you home... with me... So please... Just hang in there. Just live Kuja.... please," he sobbed.

Deep blue hollow eyes that held nothing but death stared into tearfully vivid sapphire eyes that held hope, life, emotions, and fear for the life of the other. It was at that moment that Kuja wanted to live. He wanted to believe that he would live and go home, where ever that is. He wanted to belong, just like Zidane is. But he knew the cold hard truth. "I-... I can't..."

"You can," he declared before wiping his tears. "And you will. Just... Just for once Kuja... For once in your life! Believe in yourself."

"Why... should I," he asked while staring into his younger brother eyes. "Why do you care if... I live or not...?" The fury in his chest swelled as he poured out his thoughts and feelings to him. "I failed my duties... My reason for living... Crushed! Every plan... I made fell... apart. I-... I killed your canary's... elephant mother... I can't even live.... my life right...! Tell me Zidane," He paused while his stare became a glare, searching desperately in the younger angel's eyes for an answer. "Why should I... live... when I have nothing... to live for?"

Zidane said nothing while Kuja's eyes demanded an answer. He smiled before answering, leaning over to his brother as he gave him his first real moment to cherish: A kiss on the cheek. A real physical emotion through action. Something he never received in his life. A new found hope swelled in his chest and tears he held back for years left his eyes. No one had ever done that for him. No one has ever let him feel this way. _'Is this what it's like to have a family,' _he asked himself.

"Because," Zidane reasoned, "you don't need a reason to start all over."

Kuja became speechless. He reached out to his brother with all his strength, slowly, but managed to get a hold of him and pulled himself up into a sitting position and pulled the young genome into the first hug he had given to anyone and wept. Zidane helped him before returning the hug and allowed him to cry. He knew that the genome, no matter how fragile he seemed, never had any chances like this.

Never, in all the twenty-four years that he had lived did he ever feel as wanted as he did now. For once he felt there really was hope for him and a second chance waiting for him outside these twisted limbs of the Ilfa Tree. And he felt the urge to live coursing through his veins and on that very moment, he wanted to live. No… he didn't want to live. He _HAD_ to live.

The earth shook again, bringing the two back from the pleasant moment to the threatening situation they both were in, but Kuja did not let go. When Zidane tried to make him let go, he would not budge. "Kuja, let go. We need to go before this tree takes us both." But the genome said nothing but held tight. "Kuja...?"

"Zidane..." His voice was quite and soft, but firm. "Thank you... so much for believing in me... my brother." His vision started to darken, but his grip was still firm. His breath slowed, as did his heart. His eyes felt heavy as the cold hands of death took a firm grip on his heart. "I want to... to go home..."

"Then let's go home."

Kuja smiled, the colors of his eyes dimmed as his grip loosened. He stopped breathing right as he said, "Foolish... brother..." Then his smile faltered and relaxed to a frown, his grip lost as he fell back.

_'I'm sorry Zidane... I wanted to believe.'_

Zidane caught him before the older gnome, now deceased, landed harshly to the unforgiving earth. "Kuja...?" No response but a blank look. "No... Kuja! Don't die! You can't die! Kuja? KUJA!?" Still no response. Zidane shook him but no response. "Kuja..." He laid him down and fresh tears fell from his eyes. "No..." He couldn't believe it. "No...!" It couldn't have happened.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"**_

The branches above him held no mercy at his anguishing cries as they all charged at the living and deceased genomes, predators making ready to eat its pray. The blond genome quickly threw himself over his brother as to protect him from those hungry branches. A huge bone crushing sound could be heard when the branches collapsed around them. Then a flash...

**x.x.x.x.x**  
Spira: Kilika Island**  
x.x.x.x.x**

Tidus couldn't bring himself to sleep that night. The second encounter with Sin was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't help but shake at the images that plagued his thoughts. The many people that were thrown into the sky, the weeping women and children, and the sending. Even the sound the pyerflies made haunted his head.

He sighed as he got up and off his bed. Sleeping was the last thing he felt like doing at this point. He looked over to Wakka and the rest of the Aurochs team members, all of them sleeping with troubled faces. He couldn't blame them either. Who wouldn't sleep with those kinds of faces or sleep peacefully after that event?

He sighed and put his boots on. Perhaps a small walk on the beach would ease his troubled mind when he returned to the inn. That is if the pleasant scenery where sin lives and rules is enough to calm him. He snuck out of the room, careful enough not to wake any of the teammates, and made his way to the wreaked dock.

He took careful steps, the night being dark as it is, avoiding the missing wood or leaping over holes to reach his destination. He manages to reach the sandy beach with some complications. He looked back at the dock and frowned. Everything the villagers worked hard for in ten years, gone under three minutes. Savagery, but according to the locals this is a price that must be paid every ten years until then next summoner arose and took down sin. All because of what he and the citizens of Zanarkand had done a thousand years ago. It's hard for him to believe that he had traveled so many years in the future to see such devastating results.

Wood debris from docks and ships alike remained afloat on the waves, never washing ashore. Almost like a reminder of those who are gone or the devastation that will come again in the years to come. Tidus felt sorry for them, but he couldn't do much for them. Everything was all up to Yuna now... But to carry such a weight on one shoulders, he wondered how she does it.

He walked along the sandy way until not a single sight or floating wood or the ports of Kilika was visible. He sat and watched the waves hypnotic sways of the water running to the shore and back to the ocean. The stars glowed brightly as the moon still hid itself on the other side of Spira. It was a rarity to see stars in Zanarkands night sky since the surrounding lights always blocked his view. But tonight, for the first time he arrived in Spira, he watched the stars and realized how many small dots there really were.

For a moment, he attempted to count the stars, but gave up as his mind slipped back to Zanarkand. He wondered what the Zanarkand Abes were doing or how everyone was recuperating after Sins attack. Well... in terms of after he left. Did any of them survive and go to... whatever surrounding cities there were around at the time? Did anyone come to Spira with him? Or did Sin completely annihilate everything and everyone in sight? What about Auron?

He sighed. It didn't matter he probably came here alone. Fortunately Wakka managed to take him with them at his and Yuna's request. Then again it was because he was a very talented blitz ball player and he was the son of Jecht. No matter. Blitz ball was his dominate sport. One that can make the people forget for a moment the thing that lives in the sea. And he would make sure this years crystal cup will go the Besaid Aurochs. He promised Wakka that much.

Suddenly everything started to shake violently as he fell back. "What's going on," he asked out loud. Fear gripped his heart as he thought Sin might return for round two. Quickly, he regained his balance and sprinted to Kilika hoping that everyone was already starting to evacuate.

"It's Sin!"

"Grab the women and children and run to the temple!"

"Sin's returning! Run!"

"RUN!"

Tidus managed to reach the ports and witness everyone scrambling to their feet and running to the path closure to the mainland. "Wakka! Yuna!!! Lulu!" He called out to his companions, but received no answers as he tried to battle the panicking crowd. Another violent shake and he fell back. The night sky flashed in a brilliant white as swirls of color danced beautifully across. Everyone stopped to look as the shakes stopped and the land was calm again. Colors continued to dance as an image slowly appeared. A tree, with roots entangling vase lands, appeared. Objects seemed to float around it, though what they were couldn't be certain. But the sight was beautiful nonetheless.

Tidus watched with awe. Now this was something that never happened in Zanarkand. Soon his attention went to something else. He wasn't sure if anyone else noticed, but something was falling from the sky. The image dimmed, but he didn't pay attention to it. The thing was falling very fast, and was heading straight to the open ocean. He got up and heard, "That's... interesting... ya?"

"Wakka?" He turned to see the read headed man standing behind him, watching the sky as well. "Do you see that," He asked, pointing at the falling object. When Wakka noticed it, he took a step back. "Whoa! What is that?"

"I don't know... but I'm going to check it out," Tidus said as he dashed to the water.

"Whoa! Tidus, wait!" Waka made a mad dash after the young Blitz Ball player, he too interested in seeing what it is.

The thing landed with a loud splash and Tidus stroked the water as fast as he can. He wanted to know what it was before the light show ended. The thing floated for a bit and then started to sink. Both Tidus and Wakka dived under and attempted to catch it. But as soon as the light show was over, it was all dark again. But even in the dim light the stars provided they could see it... Or him rather.

The thing turned out to be a person. A boy probably fifteen or sixteen with shoulder length hair, clothing that was not recognized by the Spiran or Zanarkan and a... tail of a monkey? Or was it that of a cat? It didn't matter at the moment; the boy was out cold and sinking in water. Tidus quickly grabbed him and pulled him up to the surface.

"Quick! Bring him to shore. He doesn't look like he's breathing," Wakka yelled as he already stared to head back.

"Right!" Tidus wasted no time and swam back to shore as fast as he could with the boy on his back. The motionless boy was very light to Tidus. It almost felt like he was swimming alone rather then carrying anyone with him. As soon as he reached shore he picked him up, carried him to dry land and laid him there. Wakka kneeled next to Tidus and felt the side of his neck for a pulse.

"He's still alive, but his pulse is too faint" Wakka announced.

"Yea, but he's not breathing! What do we do Wakka?"

Wakka got up quickly and said, "Quick, try to revive him back. I'll go get help," then dashed off.

Tidus became baffled and yelled, "Revive him!? HOW!?"

"CPR," Wakka yelled back while running. "I'm sure a blitz ball star like you knows how it's done... right there... get help..." And then Wakka was gone from sight.

"CPR... Of course I know how it's done..." Tidus looked down at the boy and frowned. "I just never did it on a boy..." He tilted the boy's head and parted his mouth. Tidus braced himself as he inhaled. Pinching the boys nose he began the respiratory revival.

_**Meanwhile**_

Wakka ran back in Kilika as the crowd shuffled back into the homes or temporary homes. He first checked the inn to see if Yuna or Lulu were there, but neither of the two were present and he ran back out to continue his search. "Lulu!" He yelled out.

"Where could they be...?" He jumped up and down to see if perhaps they were among the crowd only to find no one recognizable. _'They might be at the temple...' _Wakka groaned. There was no way he would be able to aid Tidus in time if they were.

"Wakka, why are you shouting," a feminine stoic voice behind him.

He turned to see Lulu with Kimahri and Yuna beside her. He went up to them and said, "You guys okay?"

"Yea, nothing happened to the island. Is something wrong Wakka," Yuna asked and noticed a missing member. Her heart skipped and asked, "Where's Tidus?"

"He's at the shore, trying to save someone. He needs help. Come on!" Wakka then took Yunas hand and led her to the beach, Lulu and Kimahri following close behind.

_**Back to Tidus**_

He spent a good five minutes performing CPR on the boy with no signs of breathing. Tidus frowned at the results. "Come on, breath already." He continued attempting to revive him, but he felt it to be futile. Just when he was about to give up, the boy coughed out the invading water in his lungs and turned over to rid what ever was left. Tidus sigh in relief. Finally, a sign that proved the youth was alive.

"Whew! That's right, breath."

The youth sat up and groaned, his posture wobbled side to side before Tidus helped him sit still. "You alright?" He didn't speak, but looked over into Tidus eyes. He couldn't tell what color they were, but they still looked... beautiful. Beautiful, yet sad and tired. Slowly his eyes closed before he slumped back and drifted to sleep.

"Hey! Wait! Don't-"

"Hey... Tidus," was the last thing the youth heard before he fell into the blissful darkness of sleep.

**x.x.x.x.x**

AN: Like it? Hate it? Review it please! Send me your fee-backs and don't hold back! :D


End file.
